1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices or integrated circuits with enhanced physical layer security.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of advanced pattern recognition software that can extract circuit schematics from die layer photos of semiconductor devices as layers of semiconductor devices are removed during reverse engineering processes, unauthorized copying, production, and sale of even the most complicated electric circuit designs has become possible.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.